Everyone called her Babygirl
by moonlitstarlight
Summary: Her name was Katie,but everyone called her Babygirl. Have a look! Johnny cousin fic
1. Default Chapter

**A.N –** Hey! I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I've had it in my head for a while so, if you think I should keep going after this chapter, tell me!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own anyone you don't know! 'Kay? Alright-y then...

* * *

Half an hour away from Tulsa.

Tulsa.

I've missed home so much, not to mention Johnny and the gang.

You probably want to know who I am, huh?

Well, my names Katriana Arielle Asia Vazquela-Cortez.

But nearly everyone calls me Katie.

Or babygirl.

I have dark, lightly curled hair (A.N – Think Michelle Branch hair!) hispanic skin and dark eyes.

I have two brothers too, Benicio and Rodrigo, they kinda remind me of Johnny in a way.

Johnnycake. I love him with all my heart. I had such a hard time leaving him.

Guess I should tell you about the whole gang while there's still 25 minutes to go.

Suppose I'll start with Two-bit. Two-bit, my darling craziness twin and the one who I always happen to get in trouble with. He can lift anything that isn't nailed down. That's how he got his prized black-handled switchblade.

Who's next...well, there's Dally...Dally's always got my back no matter what. He's so overprotective he could out-do my brothers.

He's tough though, a real hood from New York who's been in and out of jail since he was ten.

Sodapop. Sodapop is the prettyboy of the gang. I swear girls swarm to him, I mean not that I blame them!

He's a great person to talk to and always has this amazing way of making you smile.

Steve. I mean you can't have Soda without Steve! He's real tough on the outside but when you get to know him enough, he's not bad.

He can run anything on wheels. Literally. To the point that it's scary.

Darry...hmm...Superman, since I've been away for a couple of years from what I've heard, he's become the Dad of the gang.

He's definitely Superman if he can do that!

Ponyboy, the youngest. He's still the dreamer he was when he was little, always in his own little world. He's a wonderful person to talk to and damn, does he have a face like Sodapop! Although he's oblivious to it.

And last Johnny, my beautiful cousin Johnny.

We're both the same age too, which is really bizarre. Johnny has always been jumpy and extremely cautious. Blame his parents for that!

His parents and the socs.

But when you get to know him well enough you could have a conversation with him for hours.

5 minutes to go.

The taxi drivers almost at the Curtis house.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Breakfast time.

At the Curtis house. Again.

Two-bit sat at his usual space on the ground in front of the TV. Ponyboy on the couch eating chocolate cake. Steve was yelling a Soda to hurry up and as usual, Soda was taking too long in the shower. Darry was being head chef, frying up some eggs.

The usual morning.

Someone knocked at the door.

"It's open!"

A familiar face poked her head around the corner.

"Did you miss me?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Ponyboy's P.O.V –**

Katie! Katie was here!

I've never seen Two-bit move so fast! He jumped up and practically tackled her and swung around, a huge crazy across their faces.

When Two-bit put her down, she gave him a peck on the cheek and a huge bear hug.

And then in fake seriousness, she jabbed him in the stomach and held out her hand.

"Twoob, where's my quarter you've owed me since I was five! Hmm?"

Steve and Soda rushed out the bathroom and couldn't do anything but stare.

She just smiled and gave me hug and then ran and tackled them.

Once they were on the ground she gave them both pecks on the cheek and then gave Darry a hug.

"I have a letter for you!" she said and gave him an envelope.

* * *

So do you think I should keep going? Yes? No? Review and tell me so! Oh and no flames...( I think flamers should write something better themselves before telling someone something different...) 


	2. Hello!

**Disclaimer -** No, I don't own the Outsiders (Or do I? Dun Dun DUUUN) 

**A.n -** I so sorry it took me so long to update but I had a major block (I have all these ideas in my head, I'm just not sure how to string them together!) and thank you so much to my reviewers! I've never had that many reviews for one chapter!

**Mrs. Soda Curtis -** Really? Thanks so much!

**!Anna! -** Yay!

**Little Sponge Cake -** Don't cry because I'll keep going! I've always loved the name Katie and thank you soo much for putting me on your favorites list!

**Christie -** Thanks!

**Christine -** Me too! (Well, duh I'm writing an Outsiders fic!  
Stupid me!) Thank you!

**Music Insane Doll** - We'll see! Thanky!

**Candie Babie 30** - Yay! Thank you!

**Nascar Girl 05 -** Thanky! I'll try!

**xohugandkissesox -** Thank you! I hope it turns out really good!

Okay! And on to what you clicked here for!

* * *

Darry looked at me for a minute and then took the envelope.

"What's this for?"

"Oh, it's from my brothers, they were just wondering..." I started walking backwards to the fridge, "if I could stay with you for a couple of weeks while they got things sorted out."

"Uh huh."

I opened the fridge and rustled through it to find some chocolate cake.

"Hey Soda, where's Johnny?" I yelled from inside the fridge.

"Dunno Babygirl, maybe down at the lot! See ya tonight!"

"Bye?"

* * *

**Two-bit's P.O.V -**

Babygirl looked confused as she came out of the fridge.

"Where are they going?"

I gave her a goofy grin, as she sat in my lap.

"Work, doll. Soda's a dropout now."

She frowned. She looks like a soc when she does that.

"What about Steve?"

"Only goes when he has to."

Just then, Darry came out of his room and ran out the door to Soda and Steve.

"Make yourself at home Babygirl!" He yelled back.

"Bye!" She yelled and then started eating the piece of chocolate cake she'd scrounged from the fridge.

"So Ponyboy, are you gonna stay here with me and babygirl or are you gonna go to school."

"I'll catch the bus, so see you...sometime."

Ponyboy started walking to the door.

"Wait Ponyboy, if you see Johnny could you tell him, to come here"  
Katie looked at him with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, bye!"

* * *

**Ponyboys P.O.V -**

I'd just got out the door when I saw Johnny walking in our gate.

"Hey, I think you should go inside, man."

He gave me a blank look.

"Why?"

"Someones in there that you might want to say hello to."

* * *

I know it's kinda short but hey! I updated right!  
Review! 


	3. I'm here Johnny!

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own the Outsiders…

**A.N-** Hey! I got some more reviews! And I'm extra sorry that it takes me forever to update, but here's another chapter.

**CandieBabie30 –** Yay! Read more! (Being hyper is UBER fun!)

**Xohugsandkissesox –** Thank you! I will try and update sooner! (I'm just really lazy…)

**BabyGrlSmile –** Thank you sooooo much!

**Gracie –** In this one the book never happened…but thank you!

Okay, I'll shut up and you can read some more!

* * *

"There's noooo bananas in the sky! In the sky!

There's noooo bananas in the sky! In the sky!

There's a sun and a moon and a great bid apple pie!

But there's nooo bananas in the sky! In the sky!"

Johnny winced slightly as Two-bit and someone else started singing the same song again.

Two-bit is no Elvis that's for sure.

"Bye, Johnny…"

Johnny glanced back at Pony heading out the gate, and started to the door.

……………………………………….

**Katie's P.O.V –**

Me and Twoob were playing snap and singing our annoying song that everybody hates when I saw him.

It was like in the movies when everything seems to go in slow motion.

He kinda just walked in a stared.

I mean, I couldn't help but stare too.

But Two-bit, good ol' Two-bit ruined the whole moment by yelling in a goofy voice,

"Johnnycake! Look what the cat dragged in!"

He looked at Two-bit open-mouthed, then back at me and gave one of his shy smiles.

"Johnny!" I got up off the floor and gave him the hug I'd been saving for so long.

"I've missed you so much…" I said, laying my head on his shoulder. No matter how old we get, he's always about an inch taller than me.

"I didn't know you were coming back…" He said, still holding me.

I let go, and looked him in the eye.

"I thought I'd surprise you!"

……………………………………………………

Johnny P.O.V –

Freesias. No matter what Katie always smelt like freesias.

When she let me go, she turned and looked at Two-bit, who was eating the rest of her cake. (At least I think that it was hers.)

"KEITH!"

He had this look of surprise on his face, like a little kid caught drawing on the wall or somethin'.

Two-bit hid the cake behind his back.

"Whatever I was babygirl, I didn't do it." He said spitting crumbs everywhere.

"Twoob!" she poked her tongue out at him.

……………………………………………………

I turned back to Johnny and cupped his face in my hands,

"So, how's life been?"

"Alright."

I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

……………………………………………………

**Johnny's P.O.V –**

She studied me for a moment and then turned to Two-bit again.

"Two-bit, do you know where Dally is?"

"Not sure, darlin'. But I suppose we can wander up to the DX to see the boys." Two-bit said in his worst Texan drawl from inside the fridge.

Not doubt looking for a beer.

* * *

Yeah, not that crazily interesting and not very long but I have a complete writers block. Any suggestions? And review please! Love, me. 


End file.
